BW039
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=矢嶋哲生 | directorn=1 | director=矢嶋哲生 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW031-BW040| footnotes=* }} Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! (Japanese: 全員集合！ドンバトル！！ Everyone Gathers! !) is the 39th episode of the , and the 696th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 7, 2011, and in the United States on October 29, 2011. Blurb Our heroes think they’ve finally arrived in Nimbasa City, but their new friend Luke informs them that they’re actually in Nimbasa Town, home of the Pokémon Club Battle Tournament. Named after Don George’s Pokémon Battle Club, which sponsors the event, the tournament promises to be filled with excitement. One by one, many of our heroes’ friends and rivals show up to register: Bianca, Georgia, Burgundy, Stephan, and Trip are all in town for the competition! Soon the matchups are announced and the action gets under way. Iris’s rival, “Dragon Buster” Georgia, is up first, and her Beartic quickly takes down her opponent’s Joltik. Later, Ash faces off against Burgundy, Cilan’s old rival and fellow Pokémon Connoisseur! Confident as ever, Burgundy chides Ash for not completely replacing his Pokémon team as she recommended during their last meeting, but our hero and his Palpitoad manage to defeat Burgundy and her Stoutland! Next up, Cilan is set to battle Trip. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio have quietly arrived in Nimbasa City, confidently preparing for their next assignment... Plot arrives in Nimbasa City, ready to begin planning their latest scheme, one which is far more ambitious than all their previous ones. Meanwhile, and arrive at what they think is Nimbasa City, but Luke informs them that they are actually in Nimbasa Town, the site of a Pokémon battle tournament. As Ash prepares to head over to the tournament, arrives and explains that she is competing in the tournament as well. As the group approaches the stadium, Luke begins filming his documentary of the tournament, but Bianca interrupts him and takes an immediate liking to his , asking to trade her for it, to which Luke refuses. The group then receives registration forms from Don George, and, while filling them out, they discover that Burgundy is also entering. After Burgundy reiterates her hatred of , Stephan arrives to join the party as well, with his newly evolved . Georgia arrives as well, wasting no time in trading insults with , whereupon Ash notices Trip's presence at the front of the stadium. The tournament soon begins, with Don George introducing the grand prize: a seven-feather wing set to improve a Pokémon's Effort values. When the first round matchups are announced, Ash finds himself facing Burguny, Cilan's opponent is Trip, and Iris is matched against a man called Jimmy Ray. Georgia wins her battle against relatively quickly, and the tournament proceeds through the next two battles until it is time for Ash to face off against Burgundy. After Burgundy calls out , Ash brings out his - which is Palpitoad's first Pokémon battle. Palpitoad opens with , to which Stoutland counters with . After Stoutland then tries an on Palpitoad, it then returns with an instead. However, before Palpitoad is completely frozen, Ash commands it to use , which causes Stoutland to let go and also shatters the ice. After a fierce barrage of attacks from both sides, Palpitoad emerges victorious, allowing Ash to proceed to the second round. After Zorua pulls more of her pranks by mimicking Georgia, Cilan and Trip prepare for their battle, with Cilan promising to have his performance be even better than Ash's. Major events * The Team Rocket trio arrives in Nimbasa City. * and enter the Club Battle, along with Luke, , Burgundy, Georgia, Stephan, and Trip. * Stephan's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Georgia defeats and advances to the second round. * Burgundy is revealed to have obtained a . * Ash defeats Burgundy and advances to the second round. * Trip starts his battle with . Debuts Humans * Freddy O'Martian * Antonio * Emmanuel * Dino * Scooter * Jimmy Ray Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Don George * Freddy O'Martian * Trip * * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Luke * Antonio * Emmanuel * * Dino * * Scooter * Jimmy Ray * Don George's pupil * s * Audience * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Burgundy's; debut) * (Burgundy's; flashback) * (Burgundy's; flashback) * (Stephan's; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * (Luke's) * (Dino's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Emmanuel's) * (Antonio's) * * (×2) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode begins the four-part Club Battle arc. * There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster following this episode. Clips from [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] were shown instead. ** On a similar note, this is the last episode to air before White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram debuted in Japanese theaters. * An instrumental version of is used as background music. Errors * When Luke begins filming his documentary, his eyes have . Dub edits * A remixed instrumental version of replaces the instrumental Best Wishes! background music. In other languages |hi=Nimbassa मे री-यूनियन बाटल! |fi= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |vi= |th= }} 039 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Großes Wiedersehen in Rayono! es:EP701 fr:BW039 it:BW039 ja:BW編第39話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第39集